Numerous types of jacks and vehicle lifts have been patented to perform the same basic function of lifting a portion, or all, of a motor vehicle for service, repair, and even storage. Generally, jacks are manually operated devices used to lift one of four corners, or either the front half or back half of the vehicle off of the ground. Vehicle lifts are generally positioned under the vehicle tires or the vehicle frame, and through powered mechanisms such as hydraulic power, gears, pulleys and chains, and the like, elevate the entire vehicle off the ground.
The instant invention is a hybrid of a lift and a jack, in that it is a mechanically operated device that is used to lift the entire vehicle off of the ground. The inventive lift has few parts and is very easy to operate and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. It is anticipated that the preferred use for the inventive device will be for “driveway mechanics” or individuals who work on their vehicles in their driveways or personal garages.